A Single Rose
by JChandley
Summary: A group of friends finally realize their dream- to go to Pandora. Their hopes are far removed from reality, however, as deceit, danger and romance threaten to tear the group apart
1. I: Valleys of Neptune

This was it. They were here.

Avery was so excited, she hardly listened to the colonels tough guy speech about how Pandora was not to be trusted and danger was always around the corner. She'd heard it a million times already. Her parents, friends and even some of her teachers had given her the same speech, trying to discourage her going to Pandora, in light of what happened with Jake Sully. Of course, she hadn't listened to them. She was here now: 4.4 light-years away from Earth, and no amount of scare mongering was going to make her less excited. She glanced over at Darren and smiled. He was hanging onto every word the muscled colonel was saying.

The room was full of new recruits and old veterans. For most people clustered into the room, this was their first time on Pandora, and it showed. Some people were obviously scared out of their wits end, and some were just like Avery- excited to just _be _on Pandora, the fabled moon of Polyphemus. She could spot some people that had obviously been here before, and had either been forced, or decided to rotate back. They were the men and women that were laid back, bemused looks on their faces.

The colonel, who had been pacing for the duration of the speech, stopped at Avery and didn't say anything. Avery wondered if he'd asked her a question, embarrassment and fear creeping up on her.

'Take Jeff here as an example of what can happen to those who aren't alert at all times.' The colonel barked. With relief, Avery saw that he had actually stopped to point out the man standing about four feet away from her. Everyone turned their heads to look at him and he sheepishly waved. Avery wondered what the colonel was talking about, then she noticed. His entire left arm was an implant. He moved his metal fingers at everyone, maybe just because he could. Avery had heard about implants such as these, but had never seen one herself. She could see all of the machinery at work, thousands of parts whirring silently with every movement. Jeff must have had some serious money.

The colonel started his speech again and everyone turned their gazes back to him. Avery looked out of the window covering the front wall. In the distance, she could see the forest. Even from back there it was beautiful, she thought, and she longed for the day she'd see it close up.

After the speech was over, Avery went up to Darren, smiling.

'Did you enjoy that?' she asked, bemused.

'Yes.' Darren said. Avery laughed, and Darren let a small smile cross his face.

'What?' he asked.

'Of course you enjoyed it.' She punched him lightly on the arm.

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

Before she could think of an answer, Laura, another friend from Earth, that had come to Pandora with Avery, just like Darren had, came up to them and put her arms around their shoulders.

'C'mon kids, they're getting impatient' she nodded to the men that would lead them to their rooms. When they'd all landed on Pandora, it was already evening. Avery remembered everyone's gasps as hey saw the bioluminescence of the forest far in the distance. The colonel had managed to fit in his speech and then all the newbies would be led to their quarters. After years being stuck in cryo, Avery thought she wouldn't be tired, but she surprised herself.

'Where's Jensen?' Darren asked both of them.

'He's throwing up,' Laura replied. 'guess he's weaker than us, huh?' Avery laughed and Darren nodded.

'Actually…' Darren said. And he suddenly went pale, walking away quickly. He stopped, looking confused. In-between bouts of laughter, Laura shouted:

'Left, then right!'

Darren rushed off, leaving the two girls laughing. Avery was wiping the tears from her eyes when a young man called out to them.

'Um, guys? Do you want to come with me and I'll show you to your rooms.'

They walked towards him, the man smiling. Laura nudged Avery, her eyebrow raised. Avery sighed and slapped her on the arm.

He lead them through the twisting corridors, and through the twisting corridors and large rooms until they reached their destination.

'Avery, you're here, and Laura, here,' he pointed at two doors next to each other. 'Just swipe your clearance card to enter. We'll need you up and back in the conference room by nine, where you'll be shown to your respective supervisors. He smiled again. 'Okay? Okay.' He walked off.

Avery sighed happily.

'For Gods sake, work!' Avery heard a voice coming from around the corner. She looked at Laura, and they both turned the corner to see Jensen, the last of their 'group', swiping his card in the reader, a red light appearing every time. Laura cleared her throat loudly. Jensen turned to them both.

'Hi guys,' he said. 'Just…trying to…get in' He said, swiping his card again. Laura laughed at her friend, and went over. She took the card from him and made a show of turning it around. She swiped it in the reader and a green light appeared.

Hey, thanks.' Jensen said.

Laura smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and ruffled his hair.

'See you tomorrow, scamp.'

He saluted and went into his room. Laura turned to find Avery frowning.

'Avery…' she started.

'You know how I feel about him.' Avery replied, her good mood somewhat ruined.

'Of course I do. But what do you want me to do, just ignore him? He's my friend and I want you to respect that. You know I'd do the same for you, right?'

Avery nodded.

'You don't have to like him, just…put up with him, okay? Could you do that for me?'

'Alright.' Avery said after a pause. Laura smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and went into her room. Avery went into hers, the little green light showing when she swiped her keycard.

She could have done without this. The most important day of her life and she had to ruin it for herself with some schoolgirl bullcrap. She had enough to worry about without making herself feel bad. Her avatar, training, meeting new people. Hell, even being light-years away from Earth Jensen was here, and there was nothing she could do about that. He'd earned the right to be here just as much as she had.

She loved Laura and Darren, and Jensen was just an unpleasant challenge she had to deal with. She'd look at it like less of a problem, and more like a part of her job, albeit an especially bad part. She focused her mind on thoughts of the forest and things to come. The past was the past, and she didn't need it disturbing her. Nevertheless, when she dreamed, she dreamed of Jensen and the past.

Waking up in the morning, her heart ached for things taken away and things best left unthought of.


	2. II: Are You Experienced?

Avery woke up feeling better than she had the night before. Her dreams had been unpleasant, but that was nothing new. She felt rested despite her bad dreams and ready to face whatever the day threw at her- even Jensen. She rose, changing into her standard RDA work clothes. She washed her face in the little sink in the corner of the room, and tied her short hair back into a small ponytail. She looked in the mirror. Not perfect, but it would have to do. She needed to go to the conference room, the guy had said last night. She left the room and, after asking for direction from several people, arrived at the room the colonel had made his speech in the evening before. The room was packed with people, and Avery could just see the sun rising through the window covering the wall. A few people stood at the front of the small crowd. Avery spotted Darren and walked over to him. He smiled at her and said hi.

'Excited?' she asked. He shrugged.

'Are you?' he replied. Avery smiled and said:

'Absolutely. I can't wait to see y Avatar fully grown.'

Darren nodded, chewing his fingernails. He turned to the front.

'You think they're going to start soon?' he asked Avery.

'Why? Are you eager? Besides, I don't think everyone's here.'

'Like Jensen, you mean.'

'Thank God.'

'I know better than to try and change your mind.' Darren turned to look into Avery's eyes. 'I don't know why you don't like him though.'

'Trust me,' Avery said, looking at her friend. 'You don't want to know.'

'I guess I don't.'

Avery smiled. Darren knew when to stop. She liked that. Even though Avery hadn't known him that long, Darren had fast become one of her best friends. He was the oldest of the group, in his mid thirties. He didn't look a day over twenty-one. After a while, a bald man stood at the front started calling names. Darren was called by the bald man, whilst Avery was called by an Indian-looking man with frizzy hair and a full beard. He introduced himself as Max Patel. He looked annoyed and angry at the prospect of just calling out names. He led the four people- much to Avery's chagrin, Jensen was one of those four. Jensen had to come with them. It was inevitable. He was, after all, an Avatar Driver, like Avery herself. They were silent as they walked through the metal corridors, people rushing by holding coffee or straining their necks to see the new recruits. After going to what Avery recognized as a linking room, Dr. Patel looked back to everybody. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked tired. When he spoke, he didn't look anyone in the eye.

'I kno9w you all want to see your Avatars, and think you're doing good here. Remind me, exactly, what are you here for?'

A skinny black woman stood next to Avery spoke up somewhat nervously.

'To…regain the Na'vis trust.' She waited for a second or two, before adding '…sir.'

Max closed his eyes and rubbed them, smiling to himself and shaking his head.

'Jake was supposed to have kept you away,' he said, more to himself than to anybody in the group. 'Your superiors have forced themselves in here.' He spoke louder now. 'I don't want a repeat of last time…Okay?'

He looked over everyone's shocked faces. 'As long as they don't start mining near Hometree…Alright!' Max said, clapping his hands together. 'I'll show you to your Avatars.'

As we were walking, Jensen whispered to me:

'Of course they're going to start mining a…' Avery scowled.

'I don't want to listen to anything you say.' She said firmly. Jensen made an offended face and was about to speak when Avery said angrily:

'I don't care if Darren and Laura like you. That doesn't change things between us. That doesn't change the past.' Avery's eyes were blazing, a fire evident within her. 'Just stay away from me.' Jensen just stared forward. Avery took that as a sign that he'd listened. That made her feel marginally better.

They reached the room with their Avatars. The door opened with a swish. The woman next to Avery gasped. The room would have been fairly nondescript, if it weren't for the four large containers, emanating a blue glow. Avery spotted hers and ran over to it. Inside, floating peacefully, was an Avatar. It was tall, taller than Avery would have thought. Its curves were accentuated perfectly, its body athletic, her face lean. Avery found herself a little jealous of how perfect the avatars body was, and she smiled, placing her hand on the glass. It looked so human, floating inside the chamber. It made a reflex twitch and Avery smiled. The face looked just like her own. She had to admit, it was a little freaky. But it was beautiful at the same time. Max went over to her and couldn't help smiling despite himself.

'Amazing, right?' he said to her. Avery nodded in stunned silence. 'They grew to maturity on the flight here. You should be able to take her out later today.'

'Today?' Avery grinned.

'Yeah.' Max leaned against the tank, his arms folded. 'Listen, about what I said before.'

Avery nodded.

'I'm a bit on edge. If the RDA really want to come here and research life and repair relations with the Na'vi, then I'm fine. But it's only a matter of time before they start mining. I've got nothing against you, okay?' He smiled. 'If I could ask you a favor…just report anything suspicious to me, all right? Keep it quiet.'

'Um…okay.' Avery said, too stunned to say anything else. Max smiled again and walked away, presumably to give the same speech to others. Avery continued scanning her Avatar. The thought that she would be controlling this body, today. It was unbelievable.

Darren stood in the Head Administrators, Mr. Boone's office, feeling awkward. Neither of them had spoke since Darren had been sent up. He guessed that Boone was attempting to gain some sort of power by not speaking first. Darren wasn't going to let him, that was for sure. He did his best to look casual but, by default, he looked awkward. He straightened his back and looked at the guy to try to appear more confident. Eventually, the man behind the desk caved in.

'Darren Underwood…' he looked at the piece of paper he had in his hand. 'Quite a few jobs over the years.' Darren said nothing. 'Why did you want to come here?'

'It pays well.' Darren said.

'Really?' Boone looked surprised. 'Well it doesn't matter now you're here. So you're to be my advisor, eh?'

'Yes sir.'

'Can't see why they'd think I'd want one.'

Boone laughed.

Darren didn't. He couldn't help but think there was something off about this guy. Darren wasn't the biggest reader of all time, but he knew some things. Like how Jake Sully had sent most of the RDA back to Earth. Surely he, or any of the other people, wouldn't have just let the RDA just stroll in here. But here they were, everything working as if nothing had happened. It was like everyone had just forgot about the war not too long ago. Darren started to think, and a theory cropped up in his head. He'd have to investigate some things, but that wouldn't be a problem.

He had experience.


	3. III: You Got Me Floating

At night, the forest came alive. Fan Lizards burst open, giving out purple and yellow light, illuminating everything around them. Their light glowed onto a pack of Viperwolves, creeping on the jungle floor. Startled by the sudden bright light, the viperwolves ran scurried away, their footfalls padded by damp leaves. A plant with several bulbous-type leaves glowed brightly- it seemed that the forest was lit with an array of wonders, from the tallest waterfall to the deepest lake. Tiny lizards floated on the waters, waiting for tinier fish to come along. All manner of natural light gave a warm glow to the forests of Pandora. If one were to look hard enough, however, it would become evident that there was one source of light that wasn't quite as natural as the others, this one burning orange instead of giving out blue. It was emanating from a sunken pit, with large stones laid on top. It was a fire pit, and around the crackling flames, were a clan of Na'vi- eating, dancing and laughing. They were the Omaticaya, and they were feasting. Jake Sully was sat around the fire with his mate, Neytiri, and Norm, his friend. They were eating Hexapede meat, on plates made from leaves and the bones of animals. The meat was captured and killed by Hunter, Jake amongst them. Norm was explaining bioluminescence to Jake.

'It's either from symbiotic animals, living…'

'Norm? Jake interrupted, smiling.

'Oh…yeah?' Norm said, caught unaware in the middle of his speech.

'Not to disappoint you, man but I don't really want to know.' Jake said bluntly. Norm looked a little hurt. Jake tried to explain. 'It's just…all the light is beautiful. It makes it more alien and beautiful if I don't know what causes it.' He looked into Norms eyes, smaller than the other Na'vis. He could see that he'd wounded his pride. Beside him, Neytiri laughed. The two men looked at her.

'Ignore him, Norm.' She said. Jake had always loved her voice. It was soft and gentle, but fierce and intimidating when she wanted it to be. Right now, it was comforting. 'You can tell me about the plants.' She patted the dry ground next to her. Norm blushed. He'd always been a little awkward with Neytiri, but he was getting better. Jake smiled at them, Neytiri looking genuinely interested as Norm tried to explain complex science to her. Jake was full from the meal, and he felt the need to stretch his muscles. Ever since he'd been transferred into his Avatar body permanently, he'd felt more active, more at peace, and just generally better than he'd ever felt before. Back on Earth, when he'd been shot in Venezuela, the doctors told him that he'd never walk again, not on his salary. Now he thought nothing of climbing a 350-meter high tree. He climbed up the new Hometree, using branches instead of the hollowed spiral inside the new living place of the Omaticaya. Certain Na'vi greeted him as he climbed, and he responded. When he reached the top of the tree, he sat on a large branch and looked out over the forest. Taking a deep breath, he scanned the view, content. Then he spotted something. Miles away, Hells Gate was almost invisible to the human eye. But Jake, with his superior vision, could see something. Something moving, in the Avatar training courtyard. There was only supposed to be Max and a few others over there. Jake narrowed his eyes. A strong gust of wind blew and Jake leant to the right to keep his balance. He could see what he'd fearing. Airships parked near the hangar. As his rage built, he realized what this meant- The RDA had returned.

Neytiri was teaching Norm how to shoot a bow better by playing a game with him. It looked like Neytiri was winning. Jake was blind to the people trying to talk to him, blind to all the festivity. He stormed over to Norm, forcefully turned him round, and shouted in his face.

'Why didn't you tell me they were back?' Norm, not quite catching on, looked confused.

'Jake, what are you talking about?'

'Jake, what is wrong?' Neytiri asked. She put down the bow and came closer to them.

'The RDA! They're back, we need to…need to…' Noticing that the Na'vi were staring, he let go of Norms shoulders.

'The dreamwalkers? The sky people are here, again?' Neytiri whispered so that only the three of them could hear. Luckily, No-one else knew what the RDA was and continued dancing and eating after Jake told them to. He turned back to Norm, who was looking guilty.

'I was going to tell you sooner, but,

'But what, huh? Why didn't you?' Jake hissed.

'Because I knew you'd react like this.'

'My Jake, what do we do?' Neytiri asked. She touched Jake's shoulder but he shrugged her off.

'Nothing yet.' He whispered.

'Jake, we don't know if they're going to do anything.' Norm said.

'Of course they are.'

'Max has talked to some of the Avatar Drivers, and,'

'There are new Ava…'

'Just listen to me, Jake. Max is trying his best to find out what's going on. He's already got some people on his side, I think.' Norm walked over to the fire and sat down. Jake and his mate joined him to avoid suspicion. Na'vi songs washed over them as the fire warmed their bodies.

'You can't blame Max and me. What could we have done? They had guns, Jake.'

Jake remained silent.

'If they start killing again, or destroying the forest, then fine- kill them all if that will satiate your bloodlust.' Jake winced. He was reminded of how Trudy had died in the battle. Norm still mourned her. 'But they might just want to save Earth. They can try and use knowledge learnt here to try and prevent the destruction of your home planet.' Jake was still angry, but he could see Norms point. He looked over at Neytiri, expecting to see her smiling at him, or reassuring him, but her face was blank. She stared at the fire, not blinking. Jake wasn't the best reader of emotions, but he could recognize that look, however subtle it was. He'd seen it in Venezuela. He'd seen it in the eyes of eighteen-year-old kids that had just realized that they weren't invincible after all. It was fear.

'It was amazing, guys, you should see it! It looks just like me.' Avery was sat with Darren and Laura at lunch.

'We will soon, I guess.' Laura said.

'How have you been doing so far?' Avery asked Laura.

'It's been surprisingly boring.' She sighed. 'It's just been a run over of what I already know, about basic plants and animals on Pandora. Once I get going, you had best get me some good samples, Turner.' Laura said, pointing her plastic spoon at Avery. Avery smiled. There was a silence as the three focused on eating. Suddenly, Darren spoke up.

'Isn't it strange?'

'Isn't what strange?' Laura asked.

'The thought that out there, in the forest, are thousands of Na'vi living their lives amongst the flora and fauna. Hunting, eating, sleeping.' Darren continued, in a trance. Laura thought for a while.

'Not really.' She decided, and carried on eating. Avery looked Darren in the eyes until he came out of his trance. He smirked.

'Hi.' Avery said. Darren looked at her for a few seconds, like he didn't recognize her, then said:

'Hey.'

When the time came to link into her Avatar, Avery was more nervous than anything. She lay in the strange-feeling gel, focusing on her breathing. The room was a buzz of activity around her. People were working on computers, shouting out numbers and orders. Max was standing above her, entering commands into the console next to her. 'Just relax and…you know the drill.' Max smiled, pressed a few more buttons and brought the lid down on the pod. Everything became a lot darker, the only light coming from behind her head. It was a good thing that she wasn't claustrophobic, she thought. It was a very tight fit. She tried not to think about all of the wires and the whirring noises and the strange sensation of moving backwards slowly. She tried to let her mind go blank- something she was never good at. Just as she was wondering whether or not something had gone wrong, she felt as if she'd been winded by something. Bright, flashing colours filled her vision- she could feel herself moving- not up, but down, falling out of her body. She felt light but heavy. Nausea crept up on her and she felt like throwing up. Then suddenly everything stopped, and the nausea went. She tentatively opened her eyes.

_I've teleported_ was the first thought that went through her head. Avery saw the scientists point little torches into her eyes. She lifted a hand, and saw that it was blue. Avery laughed and heard her laughter coming from the Avatar.

She managed to look right and saw that all of the other Avatars had left the room, and gone outside. The thought that Jensen would see the training grounds before her made her a little annoyed, but nothing could bring her down from the high she was experiencing.

She passed through all of the necessary tests with a grin fixed on her face. Somehow, being in this body felt completely natural to her. She laughed with delight as she saw how tall she was compared to the humans. They were very careful to make sure that she didn't accidentally step on them. Avery was impressed by how quickly they passed through the tests and got her into some RDA clothes. When everything was done, which took about an hour or two, one of the scientists asked her if she wanted to go outside, a smile on her face. Avery laughed and nodded. She opened the large airlock door and saw Pandora.


	4. IV: Third Stone from the Sun

When Avery opened the door, she winced. The light was so much brighter than she was used to. She was blinded for a few seconds as she shielded her eyes with her arm. Seeing that she was an avatar was still a novelty, so she smiled as she saw her blue arm. After a few minutes she decided that she'd brave the outdoors proper, and launched herself outside. She could feel the warm sun on her skin, and as she moved it felt like the first delicious stretch after a long nights sleep. The air tasted fresh, something of a rarity on Earth, and around her she could hear voices and laughter. In front of her was the most beautiful place she'd ever been. The compound was filled with fresh flowers and tall grass that swayed in the breeze. Clouds moved lazily through the sky, white as feathers. In the distance were trees, huge, luscious, green trees, the kind of which Avery had never seen before. Despite records saying that this was what Earth looked like a hundred years ago, she couldn't believe that her home planet had once looked anything like this. Inside the fences were obstacle courses built out of wooden logs. She could see a couple of avatars racing to get to the finish. O her right was a basketball court, made from asphalt but somehow integrating into the natural feel of the grounds. Avery was speechless. All she could do was look at everything, her eyes drinking the beauty that lay before her. Slowly, she walked forwards, trailing her hands along the long grass, dew wetting her hands and legs. She could smell flowers. It was wonderful and slightly strange to move from the artificial strong flower smell that they produced on Earth in cans, to the subtle smell of plants and flowers that were foreign to Avery. In the distance, she could hear birds- at least what sounded like birds. Avery wished that she could feel that way forever.

'Hey! Avery!'

She turned. It was Jensen, on the basketball court, holding a ball with both hands. Even Jensen couldn't sour her mood completely. He took a run up, threw the ball at her, and Avery caught it. She could do with being away from Jensen, but Laura had asked her to try and fir in. So she strolled through the grass to the basketball court. Bouncing the ball first, she threw it back to Jensen.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Jensen said. Avery grunted in agreement. Jensen frowned. Avery had to admit the avatars looked perfect. The drivers, on the other hand…

'Avery, I never meant for you to hate me like this.' Avery was shocked that he'd even try and bring up the subject now, of all times and of all places.

'You know what Jensen, this isn't the best place to discuss it.' Avery replied. Jensen nodded sullenly. Sometimes, Avery would think that she was being a little too hard on Jensen. They weren't always enemies, though were never what Avery would have called friends. Acquaintances maybe, or colleagues. She wouldn't have thought to ask him to see her outside of college hours that's for sure. But he had seemed to be a nice guy that had liked Avery and was fine to get along with. Maybe he'd liked Avery too much. But after what he'd done, she couldn't truly forgive him. She'd play a game of basketball so Laura and Darren would be happy, but that was as far as her attempts at reconciliation went.

'Are we going to play or what?' Avery asked. Jensen lifted his head, smiling a little.

'Alright.' He said, throwing the ball to her. 'First to five.'

It was a fun enough game, Avery thought. She had won Jensen five to four, but Jensen couldn't help but argue that she'd cheated.

'Maybe it was because I hurt his ego' Avery thought. The thought made her smile.

'I swear that you didn't go back to the halfway line!' Jensen whined.

'Does it even matter, Jensen? You're acting like a two-year-old. It was fun, isn't that what we play for?

'We play to win.' Jensen retorted.

'And I won. Can we leave it at that?'

Jensen frowned again, and threw the ball at the ground.

'Fine. You win. Miss Avery Turner, big shot basketball player.'

'Jensen, stop it.' Avery snapped. He did, looking a tad embarrassed as he noticed other avatars were watching.

'Alright then, the obstacle course. First one to get to the finish.' Jensen said. Even though Avery knew he was trying to repair his wounded pride, she played along. They were silent as they walked up to the start. Avery was saving her breath for the contest. She was already breathing hard because of the basketball game. Just as they reached the start Jensen walked over to a guy that was sitting in the sun. They exchanged words and Jensen walked back. Avery watched as the guy got up.

'He's going to judge us.' Jensen said.

'Do we really have to take it that far?' Avery said.

'Oh, are we worried we might lose?'

Avery's nostrils flared.

'Fine. I'll win anyway.'

They put one foot on the starting line and looked over to the avatar. He waved a hand down as a signal to go. Both Avery and Jensen set off sprinting, coming to the first obstacle. It was a vertical wall with ropes dangling down. Avery launched herself at it, grabbing the rope and pulling with all her strength, shuffling up the rope. She looked sideways and Jensen was slightly ahead of her, which made her climb quicker. Avery reached the top a second before Jensen. To get down, all they had to do was jump off. Avery was about to jump when she felt a hand on her back. Losing her balance, she fell. Not knowing what had happened, Avery had no time to react and she landed on her back, the fall winding her. Jensen dropped onto his feet a second after and continued on. Avery wanted to cry out to him but she couldn't. Taking her time, she slowly regained her breath. She sat up and saw that neither the 'judge' nor Jensen had acknowledged that she'd fallen over. Angry, she got up and after regaining her breath, left the course. Avery ran over to Jensen and pushed him over. He cried out.

'How do you like it?'

'Jesus, what's that for?' Jensen said on the floor.

'You pushed me, jackass.'

'No I didn't, you feel on your own?'

'Oh right, I just collapsed.'

'Listen, if you…'

'I've had enough with your crap.' Avery said, annoyed. 'Just because Laura wants me to get along with you doesn't mean that I have to put up with you being childish!' Jensen said nothing, just looked at the ground. Scowling, Avery spat next to him and stormed off.

At Hometree, it was only just getting dark. Most of the Na'vi were playing with the children, or weaving new hammocks. Norm was reporting to Jake.

'So you talked to Boone?' Jake asked.

'Yes. Call me crazy, Jake, but I think that he really doesn't want to disrupt us…you I mean.'

'How can you be sure?'

'I can't be one hundred percent sure but he says that he has plans to introduce Pandorean plant life to Earth. It could potentially save your home planet.'

Jake looked skeptical.

'I'll keep talking to him if you want me to, but really? I think last time was because of Quaritch, not because of the RDA.'

Jake was silent for a minute, then nodded.

'Keep an eye on him though. We can't have another time where we're caught unaware.' He looked over at Neytiri, who was playing with one of the children. Jake saw her laughing as she chased the little girl around the fire pit. His face was grave. He prayed to God, Eywa, whatever universal force that connected them, that Norm was right.


End file.
